Marriage Loophole
by texaswookie
Summary: The HP marriage law challenge with a Scooby way out of it.


Don't own BTVS or HP worlds

* * *

"What did you say?" Buffy questioned the person in front of them in a dangerous tone of voice that demons knew to run from. The tightening of her fists that would have shattered a stake had she been holding one

The idiot in front of her though was oblivious to the danger he was in as he looked down his nose at her. "As I said Miss Summers, by the laws of the land we are attempting to repair some of the damage that the various magical wars have done to us. As your orginazation and charter are based in England and Scotland that means you obey the magical laws. A breeding law has recently been put into affect as the leader of the Council and heir to the Giles family you need a husband.

"So your law is forcing me to get married because Giles officially adopted me then?" Buffy growled angrily remembering that it had been both of their choices to do that. And then to add into that I also have to deal with the fact that I have to have two kids sometime in the next five years!" Buffy slammed her fist into the arm of the chair ignoring the cracking sound.

"Buffy take it easy try not to kill him." Dawn said as she tried to hold her sister back.

"It's easy for you when you've already found a guy and the law doesn't change that much for you." Buffy growled as she looked over her sister's shoulder at her fiancé and wizard/watcher Terry Boot. The wizard in question merely raised his hands up in defense he had already gone through all the threats from the scoobies if he hurt the youngest member. Buffy would rip his rib cage and wear it for a hat, Xander would beat him to death with a shovel, Faith would gut him with a knife, Willow would turn him into a newt, and Giles would toss a demon a into him.

"Don't you take it out on Terry." The brunette told her older sister.

"Fine," Buffy groaned as she turned away from the watcher/wizard and turned back to the ministry lackey. "Trust me I will find a way out of this stupid law of yours."

The man smirked at her. "I doubt that even you can manage Miss Summers. After all you can't exactly slay a law." The man mocked.

Buffy smirked in a feral method back at the man that caused him to nervously step back. You don't know who you're dealing with Buffy returned there is always a loophole.

"Well, if you can't find a way out of this there are plenty of people that have submitted their names as potential husbands." The man looked down at the list. "Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, Anthony Goldstien, Marcus Flint, and many others. There are many exceptional people that are here for you to choose from. You have three months and must choose from someone on the list."

"We'll see." Buffy returned as she turned on her heel away from the group. As they were walking out she scowled as she saw various guys in their dresses looking at her eagerly a number of them were even waving their wands to create flowers for her. Without thinking the slayer drew a dagger that flashed out at them. She twirled the blade causally causing them all to freeze in what they were doing. Terry Boot merely shrugged at some of them as he passed by holding Dawn's hand.

As the group reached street level they entered into the cab. Buffy crossed her arms and glared out the window. Buffy what are you going to do those laws are pretty tough to beat. I mean if it was a new law then maybe you could win but this is an old law that come into effect after every war. Dawn explained to her sister. The law is pretty good to it says that a witch or wizard can wed a magical being without a problem. Dawn explained to her maybe you should accept this and just try and see if there is a guy that your willing to tolerate I mean at least one of them has to be decent right? She turned to her own fiancé hopefully.

Terry shook his head at the girl. That list doesn't exactly inspire me Dawn. The wizard said Ernie is one of my best friends but he's also pretty stuck up and I have a feeling that your sister would wring his neck after an hour remember what Rona did to him? Dawn winced at that. Oliver Wood is a sports fanatic and professional Quidditch player but is married to the game still. Flint, Nott, and Zabini were all supporters of You-Know-Who. Not to mention that Zabini comes from a black widow family if you know what I mean. Malfoy is annoying as hell and a daddy's boy who thinks his money will buy everything. He's not as bad as he used to be but he's still a pain. There's also the fact that most of the purebloods probably wouldn't be able to understand you're not going to stop slaying because they tell you to and you would probably end up breaking their arms for trying to order you about."

"Great, what a choice." Buffy snarked at the two. She ran her hand through her hair catching a snag on her necklace. She undid the necklace and looked at it with a odd look.

"Buffy," Dawn said warily as she saw a light in her sisters eyes. It was the kind of look that she got whenever she had a crazy idea or discovered a weakness that the enemy.

"Dawn, book us a plane, I have to think how I'm going to do this." Buffy returned to her sister.

* * *

"There will be order!" The judge said as he slammed his gavel down. There were several people in the courtroom watching with interest this would be a chance to see how the new Watchers Council managed itself. The old Council had been ruthless and had no problems with making whatever they wanted happen. They would now see how this new council would handle the legal problems of the various societies. Would they bend to the will of other governments or would they ride roughshod over it. How they dealt with this case would show how magical governments would be treated from now on.

"The next case is the marriage law. Has Buffy Summers made her choice in a husband or will the court be appointing her one?" The judge said with a smirk. "Remember if you break these laws what it could mean for us all representative Giles. Her not being in country does not exclude her from the affects of the law either." The man reminded the man.

Rupert Giles glared at the wizard court. He had everyone he knew go through those laws and they had said that they couldn't find a single law that would help them in their case. Despite everything they had him with his back against the wall with no way to alter what they were doing. "I understand exactly what is going on here." The Watcher hissed at the man in fury.

"Very well, as Miss Summers is not here we shall begin then." The man said.

"Oh, but I am here." A voice said from the back. Everyone turned to look to see Buffy Summers standing in a corner of the courtroom. Instead of the fancier clothes that she usually wore to events like this she was dressed in slaying clothes of a shirt, leather pants, combat boots, and leather jacket. At her side was Dawn who was talking to her fiancé and an unknown man while on her other side was someone that Giles really didn't want here right now.

"Oh bloody hell." Giles groaned as he realized everything was about to become even worse than it already was.

"Very well we shall begin then. Buffy Summers, you have been ordered to marry one of the purebloods on this list yet you have yet to even enter into a coffee shop with any of them and we would know your reasons. If the reasoning is unacceptable the courts will choose a husband for you."

Buffy chuckled at this as she slowly walked down the stairs to join everyone, the ones she had been standing with following after her. "I'm afraid that I can't be affected by your little law because I was already married when the law came into effect."

"What?" Draco Malfoy said in anger as he rose from his seat in fury. "That cannot be! I was told that the law prevented her from marrying anyone but a pureblood after she became aware of the law."

"It is so Mr. Malfoy, which makes the so called wedding invalid Miss Summers." The judge explained to her.

Buffy smiled sweetly at this. "Who said I married anytime in the last month?" she questioned him as she strode forward. "No, I am mated to Liam O'Conner, the vampire with a soul known as Angel and Angelus childe of Darla, childe of the Master, former member of the Scourge of Europe. We were bonded on my 17th birthday the ring I wear is positioned for people promised to each other." Buffy said as she displayed the silver Claddagh ring that was on her hand and the hand of the vampire beside. "The night before my graduation he applied his mark finishing the mating." The girl displayed her neck showing a vampire bite scar.

The judge glared at her before he glared down at them he still had a few cards left. "That may be Miss Summers, but as a vampire he is incapable of producing children, and therefore making the marriage null and void as you have been married for over five years and have not produced any children. One of the people said from where the judge's panel was sitting.

"Are you sure about that?" Buffy said with a smirk as she looked at the court. The court froze a bit at the cocky smile before nodding. "Very well then, I introduce Dawn Summers. She was mystically made from a piece of me in affect making her my daughter." Buffy told them with a grin.

The court muttered at that as they realized that they were now dangerously close to losing this case before it even began. "What of the other child? The law clearly states that you must have at least two children." One person said to them. "It is doubtful that you can get a second child in the same way."

"Of course," Angel said as he stepped forward. "Conner that's your signal." He said as he gestured to the unknown man. "My wife and I lead very interesting lives amongst the things that we experience on a regular basis is the affects of time travel." Angel smiled down at Buffy who practically glowed as he said his wife. He then turned back to the court. "For one day I was turned human and we decided to do what people do." Angel said with a smirk. "It all happened, however because we had to use time travel and magic to make the day as if it never was there were some side affects. The chief one being that there had been the creation of a child during that time. As the child had a purpose the child could not destroyed but was placed in another vampire whom acted as an incubater for the child. However, if you do a blood test you will find that they are both ours."

"What, can they do that?" One of the men questioned. "Does it still count?"

"Yes sir it does." One men said. "There is literally nothing we can do about this. If the children are really there's then there is nothing that we can do."

"What about the soul clause in the curse." One person questioned.

"A shaman has already dealt with it and made it permanent." Angel responded. "Now if you'll stop trying to buy my wife like a trophy we were thinking of going on our honeymoon. We never did manage to get that done."

The Court watched as the family of four then walked toward the door. "Hey Giles you coming?" Buffy questioned the Watcher who was working on repressing his laughter this was not what he had expected.

Of course now he had to get used to the idea that Angel was his adopted daughter's husband making the vampire his son in law. It lost some of its humor when considered that way Giles thought.

* * *

This is my own messed up versions of theWedding law challenge. I've never seen the HP marriage law challenge myself, I've also never seen it go like this. Buffy and Angel according to some fics are mated what with the rings bite mark. The law states that they have two children some fics said Conner was first conceived on the forgotten day and that Darla was just the incubator. On the same note Dawn was made from Buffy making them mom and daughter that gives them the child count of two that they need.


End file.
